


“I love your hair.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2020 [10]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff Challenge, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon, Sweet, Triple Drabble, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hachioji insists on brushing Sekizan’s hair for him.Prompt 10: Hair
Relationships: Hachiouji Mutsumi/Sekizan Takuya
Series: Pride Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771159
Kudos: 6





	“I love your hair.”

Not long after his shower, skin still damp and wearing only a towel, Sekizan stands before the mirror, hairbrush in his hand. But the moment he raises it to his head to brush his hair, Hachioji appears behind him and swipes the brush from his hand.

“Oi!” Sekizan says, spinning around.

Hachioji grins, a cheeky, delightful smile. “Let me do it.”

“Why?”

“You’re tired, right?” Hachioji asks.

After a draining day at college and helping the local high school rugby team train, he aches from head to foot. “I guess so.”

“And brushing that mane takes a while, right?”

“Uh, yeah…”

Hachioji’s grin broadens, and he gives Sekizan a kiss on the cheek. “And there’s also the fact I love your hair.”

Sekizan snorts. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“So, go through there and sit down. I’ll brush your hair for you.”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Sekizan grumbles, smirking, but he wanders into their bedroom.

“You got that right!” Hachioji says, laughing, and they both remember how Hachioji once stalked and annoyed him until Sekizan finally snapped and joined the rugby club. “’Persistent’ is my middle name.”

Sekizan rolls his eyes, sinking onto their bed. Still laughing, Hachioji climbs behind him, sitting on his knees, and pushes his wet hair out of his eyes. And slowly, carefully, with years of diligent practice behind him, Hachioji drags the hairbrush through Sekizan’s hair, removing tangles and making his hair smooth and silky.

Eventually, Hachioji finishes, setting the brush down. And then he leans forwards, wrapping his arms around Sekizan and giving him a hug from behind, chin resting against his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Sekizan asks, puzzled.

“Hugging you.”

“Well, I appreciate it, but I need to get dressed,” Sekizan says, and Hachioji bursts out laughing.

“Sure thing, Seki.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
